<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Nature by RainofAugust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418000">True Nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust'>RainofAugust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beginnings, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaesa and Darth Nox have known each other for years. It's only in the Alliance that they discover their true nature toward each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Sith Inquisitor/Jaesa Willsaam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to all who read, comment, leave kudos and supportive words! &lt;3</p><p>This piece ties into the storyline of The Eternal Wrath.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Odessen, 3630 BBY, after the Umbara Mission</b>
</p><p>Suvia finds her skulking along the corridor in the Force Enclave in the morning, her face calm; her eyes blazing. </p><p>Jaesa. Her hair is short again; cut in asymmetric lines. Sith tattoos are splashed across her face, reminding Suvia of blood. Her lips are painted a bright, foreboding scarlet. And whatever she is doing at this particular moment, she’s determined. </p><p>”Jaesa?” </p><p>Sanguine eyes bore into Suvia as Jaesa stares wordlessly at her. </p><p>”I thought you were working with me today.” Since Jaesa has been rescued from Yavin 4, she has split her time between Viri’s strike team and Suvia’s archives. Her quiet, intense presence has been welcome; it hearkens back to their studies together before…before everything with Zakuul turned the galaxy upside down. </p><p>”I am,” Jaesa replies. “But this first.” </p><p>”What exactly are you doing?” </p><p>”Do you need to ask?” No, Suvia really doesn’t. They all know about Jaesa’s gift; her ability to see a person’s true nature. She’s currently scanning each member of the Force Enclave, one after the next. </p><p>“It’s for Viri,” Jaesa mutters. </p><p>”Does Viri even know about this?” </p><p>”No. And she wouldn’t like it. I am sure I’d get some lecture about invading people’s privacy by scanning them every day. But by the Force, she and Lana will not be betrayed again. I will not allow it,” Jaesa says, turning her crimson gaze on Suvia again. “So keep it to yourself.” </p><p>”What makes you think I will?” Suvia chuckles, crossing her arms. </p><p>Jaesa smirks. “Oh, I’ve read you already. You love Lana and Viri. They are part of the found family you never had before. You would never harm them or help anyone else harm them. So you won’t tell either of them about this, since it’s helping protect them.” </p><p>Suvia’s eyebrows knit. “When did you read me? I didn’t feel it.”</p><p>Jaesa smirks again, scarlet lips curving up in a smile that is half amused; half malevolent. “Of course you didn’t feel it. That’s the point. Oh, by the way, the blue Twi’lek Jedi over there has one of the Aujunta Pall holocrons in his pocket. It’s the first time he’s taken anything, but he intends to keep stealing from the archive. Just in case that is of interest.”  </p><p>Suvia withdraws, suddenly uneasy. “I’ll take care of him. Thank you. Whenever you’re done, you know where to find me. That temple fragment is waiting for you to translate.” </p><p>”Good,” Jaesa says, narrowing her eyes as she gazes at Sana-Rae. </p><p>* </p><p>“Read me,” Suvia says. Jaesa has four pieces of a shattered temple mural spread out on the work table before her, and she is attempting to reassemble them. She looks away from the stones with annoyance. </p><p>”What?” </p><p>”Read me. Now. I want to see if I can feel it.” </p><p>”You don’t order me around, Kallig,” Jaesa says calmly. “We may be friends, but my gift is not at your beck and call. I’m not your subordinate.” </p><p>”You’re a lord. You absolutely are,” Suvia snorts. “Technically.” </p><p>”Wrong. Viri Darthed me, remember?” </p><p>”Let me know when you’re on the Dark Council.” </p><p>”I don’t see anyone on the Dark Council in this room,” Jaesa snorts. “You were replaced.” </p><p>Suvia glares at her, and then turns away, and Jaesa slides from her chair and follows. </p><p>”That was…too far. I apologize.” </p><p>Suvia stops. </p><p>”I didn’t mean to be cruel. I thought we were just joking. As we do.” </p><p>Suvia considers. Even without Jaesa’s powers, she knows the woman is telling the truth.</p><p>“It happens,” Suvia says, shrugging. “You should get back to work.” </p><p>”I will,” “Jaesa says, staring at the back of Suvia’s head. Round tattoos run the length of both lekkus. Tattoos that Suvia will never explain to anyone. ”Wait. You hold no malice towards me. You’re very fond of me, in fact. Even with the…gaffe just now. You’d like to keep living here on Odessen, doing your research and tending to the archives.” </p><p>”And?” </p><p>“I don’t need to see your first speeder lesson or how you learned to tie your boots,” Jaesa laughs. “Just specific intentions.” </p><p>”Go ahead. Read deeper,” Suvia says. “I dare you. Or maybe you can’t.” </p><p>”Maybe I won’t,” Jaesa says. “Not like this.” </p><p>Suvia feels - doesn’t see, but feels - her leave. </p><p>*</p><p>
  <b>Odessen, 3630 BBY, after the Copero Mission</b>
</p><p>Vette, Suvia and Jaesa flank Viri as she walks down the hallway in the Alliance base, shoulders squared. </p><p>”You can do it, Viri,” Vette says, giving her a small hug. “Go help your wife.” </p><p>”The arrangements - everything we talked about…it is all done?” </p><p>”Yes,” Vette says, gently pushing Viri toward the door. “Go help your wife.” </p><p>Viri takes a deep breath and strides toward the research lab, where Lana has been working her staff into the ground. Working to decode a map; translate Theron’s betrayal. A few minutes later she emerges from the lab, followed by a flustered Lana. </p><p>Hidden in the shadows, Vette gives Viri a silent thumbs-up as she guides Lana down the hallway, back to the commander’s quarters. Nobody speaks until they see the two women disappear into the elevator.</p><p>”They love each other so much,” Vette says faintly. </p><p>”It’s beyond love,” Jaesa says. “It’s something I don’t even understand.”</p><p><i>Lucky.</i> The word floats through Suvia’s mind, sudden and sharp as lightning, surprising even her. </p><p>”Yeah,” Jaesa says, nodding. </p><p>Vette clears her throat. “We all know what to do.” </p><p>”Yes,” Suvia says, starting toward the lab. In Lana’s absence, she will be overseeing the project. Jaesa follows. </p><p>”Your attention everyone,” Suvia says. “I’m going to be stepping in to continue this project for the time being. Most of you know me from the archives. We won’t be working any differently.” </p><p>The relief in the room is palpable. </p><p>“Thank the Force,” breathes one of the Jedi. “I couldn’t take much more of that…” </p><p>”Enough,” Jaesa says, her voice clipped. “We all know that Lana has the Alliance’s best interests at heart, and certainly has our Commander’s safety in mind. We also know that everyone is under a lot of stress. I don’t want to hear complaints about Lana. I want us to move on.” </p><p>“As you wish,” mutters the Jedi, returning to his work. </p><p>”What she said,” Suvia says. “I am aware that many of you have had a very difficult week. I want you to put that behind you. Go home and get some rest. Come back after lunch. We’ll be on the same schedule as the archives. Nothing more.” </p><p>The researchers are too exhausted to cheer, but some smiles ripple through the crowd as they slowly file out.  </p><p>“Now,” Suvia says, settling in front of Lana’s console and typing in the override, “Let’s see what she’s got here.” </p><p>”Lana’s very organized. I’m sure she’s got it all laid out for us,” Jaesa replies, opening a second console. “Yes, this is excellent. It’s even alphabetized. What am I saying, of course it is. These are <i>Lana’s</i> notes we’re talking about.” </p><p>”Alphabetized and cross-referenced by catalogue serial number,” Suvia says. “Thank you, Lord Beniko.” </p><p>”We’ll have this figured out in no time,” Jaesa murmurs, calling up images of the destroyed map. “C'mere, Suvia. Look at this.” </p><p>Suvia moves her chair closer and cranes her neck to see Jaesa’s screen. “Right. I see where you’re looking. Those edges are burned.” </p><p>”We could connect here and here - “ Jaesa gestures to two shards. </p><p>”…Or here,” Suvia says, pointing to a third shard. Her hand brushes against Jaesa’s, and she freezes. </p><p>”Maybe there,” Jaesa says, turning her hand and curling her fingers around Suvia’s wrist. It could be Suvia’s imagination, but she could swear that she sees Jaesa swallow hard before pulling her hand away. </p><p>”Maybe later,” Suvia suggests. </p><p>Jaesa says nothing, but turns to smile at her. </p><p>* </p><p>Night in the library, wandering through the stacks, the electronic lights of the archives twinkling gently around her. Odessen is home; here is sanctuary. Here is knowledge. Knowledge that she has had no small part in acquiring, she tells herself with pride. </p><p>There’s a rustle somewhere behind her; an unmistakable Force signature that makes her lekku twitch. A gloved hand reaches around the shelf next to Suvia, followed by red eyes that glitter even in the darkness. Jaesa. </p><p>”Read me,” Suvia says, her voice hoarse. “You know you want to.” </p><p>Jaesa says nothing, but closes her eyes. And although Suvia has never felt it before, this time she does sense Jaesa’s presence in her mind; whispering around the corners of her consciousness, surprisingly gentle. </p><p>“You have no ill will toward me,” Jaesa says softly. “You want to kiss me but you will not until you know I will reciprocate.”</p><p>Suvia nods, lifting her chin in the air. “I do not have time for rejection.” </p><p>”You do not have the heart for it. Not again. Not after Ashara,” Jaesa replies shrewdly. “Nor should you.”</p><p>Suvia closes her own eyes, probing at Jaesa’s mind. </p><p>”There’s an easier way to find your answer,” Jaesa says, her voice a barely audible hiss. </p><p>”Is there?” Suvia says, cupping the back of her head. </p><p>The kiss is brutally soft; sharp, almost painful in its urgency. </p><p>”Do you still think I will reject you?” Jaesa murmurs the words between kisses. </p><p>”That is not your true nature,” Suvia answers, feeling Jaesa’s arms wrap around her back.  </p><p>Fire. A bitter tang that could be smoke; could be poison. Blood. Sugar. Suvia’s lips melt against Jaesa’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>